Chelsea Keezheekoni/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc Pilot ClarencePilot1.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h26m03s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h31m11s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h31m14s254.png ClarencePilot5.PNG Season 1 Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png Screenshot_2019-05-19-15-58-58.png Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 067.png Clarence's Millions 139.png Tumblr n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo8 1280.png Clarence's Millions 178.png Happy little percy.png Dinner Party Chad looking at Kids.jpg Dinner time for the kids.png Or a dead body!.png 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg 84432212.png Let's go see what down here.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png Percy Spider.png Let's have fum.png MY HAND!!!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Let's fun, Breen.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m50s181.png Chad working out.png Where should we go next.png Percy talking.png What's that Breen.png 5576433.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png 0028856471.png Move your butt, Breen!.png Holy crap! What's that.png Percy and Chelsea.png Chad, we'll save you!.png 757754.png Kids helping Chad.png Kids falling.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Oh, my god! my house!.png 101414.png Honk Horn party.png Horn Party!!.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-27-22h09m32s243.png Oh really Clarence.png Zoo Chelsea walking out of the bus.png Zoo Picture.jpg Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png 0044543225.png You suck, Breehn...gif Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Iuga.jpg Puddle Eyes G8O62.jpg Hallelujah!.png Puddle Eyes episode.png Average Jeff Breehn talking.jpg Chelsea and Breen.png Tumblr n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8 1280.jpg Average Jeff 10.png 1009476820.png The Forgotten Clarence sraces off girl.png Neighborhood Grill S1E21 Talking about birds.png S1E21 Bird Noises.png 6000889345.png Belson's Sleepover Clarence! Look at this mess!.png Too Gross For Comfort Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Dude, it's just a treehouse.png Guy, you're in love!.png Hey, guys!.png Chelsea SPIT.png Nothing, Chelsea.png Yes, Chelsea.png Bring in on, boys.png HELL NO, CLARENCE!.png That was so lame.png What was that, Jeff.png Really, that's all.png We don't get it.png Kkkk.png 3334.png 44455.png 844454443.png Guy, you're in love!.png That was so lame.png Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso1 1280.gif Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso2 1280.gif Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso7 1280.gif Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso8 1280.gif Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 015.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 016.png 000077466444990.png Everyone looking at Clarence.png SPA-Clarence 3.jpg ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png Bedside Manners Bedside Manners 34785.jpg Bedside Manners 78287.jpg BM1.png Suspended Clarence, what have you done, man.png Clarence is in for it now, guys.png Ms. Baker yelling at Clarence and Sumo.png I told them it was a bad idea.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I like that Jeff Randell guy.png Okay, next one....png FIRE!!!.gif Code Red, Kids!.png Say what.....png RUN! THERE'S TOO MANY BAD IMAGE NAMES TO HANDLE!!.png Turtle Hats .o..png It's almost 3.png Who is texting me.png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Mmmmm.....png Take some final notes.png Take notes, take notes.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png Okay. Thanks, Ms. Baker.gif Dudes, we don't know.png 3343434343.png Okay, class. Time to start the day....png What are you kids doing with turtles and hats.png Wait... We did all that for nothing....png We can't do this anymore....png Nap time.png Straight Illin 9900880088.png EAT THOSE EGGS!.png Holy....png Detention Closer to me.png I don't know who this guy is.png Breehn looking at Clarence.png 56554544.png The too-cool-for-school club.png And this is what we call Detention.png Clarence Season 1 Episode 42 Still.jpg JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png What the... That's it.png Hey guys, get a load of this!.png Yeah, Jeff does suck.png Uh guys, you might want to see this.png What are we waiting for, let's join him!.png Hairence School out for the summer.png Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1551).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png Captura de pantalla (1601).png What's up with Clarence.png Clarence blocking.png Captura de pantalla (1621).png Clarence turned to the Dark Side.png Tumblr d5677vfd 9 Clarence... a little help....png Captura de pantalla (1646).png Captura de pantalla (1647).png Captura de pantalla (1648).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png Captura de pantalla (1693).png Captura de pantalla (1695).png Jeff, Sumo, what did I miss.png The Big Petey Pizza Problem This pizza good, man!.png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (486).png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Screenshot (490).png This was going to be my birthday! Not Gilben's!.png Screenshot (494).png Jeff, buddy, you okay.png Okay, no more mr. nice guy.png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (503).png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (510).png Balance Balance eats alone.png Great job, Percy!.png Screenshot (301).png Spooky Boo What did we got ourselfs in to.png Like something to eat.png My spaier hands!.png Okay, What's next.png The_Headless_Jeff.png Guys,_this_was_lame.png Clarence_Halloween_1.png Clarence_Halloween_2.png Clarence_Halloween_12.png Clarence_Halloween_13.png Clarence_Halloween_15.png Clarence Halloween 16.png Clarence Halloween 17.png Clarence Halloween 18.png Clarence Halloween 19.png Clarence Halloween 20.png Clarence Halloween 23.png Clarence Halloween 24.png Clarence Halloween 25.png Clarence Halloween 26.png Clarence Halloween 27.png Clarence Halloween 28.png Clarence_Halloween_36.png Clarence_Halloween_38.png Clarence_Halloween_39.png Clarence_Halloween_40.png Clarence Halloween 45.png Clarence Halloween 46.png Clarence Halloween 47.png Clarence Halloween 48.png Clarence Halloween 49.png Clarence Halloween 50.png Clarence Halloween 51.png Clarence_Halloween_57.png Clarence_Halloween_58.png Clarence_Halloween_61.png Clarence_Halloween_63.png Clarence_Halloween_64.png Who's in there.gif Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries